Millions of Americans spend countless hours maintaining and beautifying their lawns and landscape. They manicure their grass, plant and maintain flowers, shrubs, bushes, and trees, install ponds and gardens all for the sake of enhancing the aesthetics of their property. For many maintaining a beautiful home having a beautiful yard offset by beautiful landscaping are matters of personal pride and personal expression as well as a way to increase the value of their property.
One (1) very popular item that has found favor in recent times is plastic lawn edging. Plastic lawn edging, which is usually black, is placed around sidewalks, paths, flowerbeds, and other areas where grass is not desired. It provides a neat and clean look for any environment while retarding grass expansion. However, plastic lawn edging is usually very thin and does not always present the most desired visual accent. While wider materials such as wood, concrete or the like can be and have been used to provide more pleasing appearances such materials are often expensive, heavy, and time consuming to work with.
Accordingly, there exists a need for aesthetically pleasing, eye-catching wide landscape barriers suitable for use around walkways, flower beds, trees, sidewalks, paths driveways and the like. Such wide landscape barriers should be easy to work with, provide simplicity of handling, all while avoiding the difficulties of installation common with concrete and wood. Such landscape barriers ideally should be comprised of individually molded sections that interlock to form a desired pattern. Ideally, such landscape barriers would reduce the need for lawn trimming while providing highly flexible barriers, including tiered barriers. Preferably such wider barriers could be made available in multiple colors and styles and would include both straight and curved sections. Ideally, such wide landscape barriers would be suitable for burial in soil, mulch, or other landscaping materials. Ideally, such wide landscape barriers would not rot and would be insect resistant and suitable for residential, commercial, institutional, and industrial properties.